French
by NaminexSora lover
Summary: French. The language of love. A simple task of teaching Sora how to speak French turns into a battle of feelings for Namine. Who knew speaking French would be so hard? 'Je T'aime' I love you..
1. Je T'aime

_A/N: Yay! A new story! Okay it's a NaminexSora Story. There is some French words involved but I tell you what they mean. I got this idea when I remember that French was the language of love. I was going to write it sooner but I bought Kingom Hearts: RE: Chain of Memories and I was too busy playing it! Anyway, Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. _

* * *

_Italicized- Namine's thoughts_

A loud sigh escaped his lips as fifteen year old Sora studied the paper in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Naminé, Sora's best friend, asked from her desk, next to Sora's. Naminé 's azure eyes locked onto the bright, big, red, F on Sora's test.

"Oh." Naminé said as she gave Sora a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I know. Who knew French class would be so hard? This is like the fifth test I've failed." Sora said as he ran a hand thru his spiky locks.

"Learning something new is always hard, learning a new language is one of them." Naminé said, while patting Sora on the back.

"Whatever. But, why did it have to be so hard?"

"Well, Sora, you got this class because you thought it was going to be an easy A. So far, I haven't seen a single good grade from you. Maybe you should try listening to the teacher instead of dreaming about Kairi." Naminé said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Sora, being the dense kid he is, didn't hear it.

Naminé sighed and said, "Sora I got this class with you to be with you and unlike you, I actually listen."

"Well, when am I going to need this?"

"I don't know, maybe if you go to France or something. But, anyway, if you want to, I can teach you French." Namine said.

Naminé meant her offer but what she really wanted was to spend time with Sora. Truth is Naminé has had a crush on her spiky haired, best friend since as long as she could remember. It was just that Sora liked their other friend, Kairi. Naminé 's heart ached when Sora talked about Kairi and when the look of love twinkled in his eyes when he saw Kairi. As long as Naminé had a small part in Sora's heart, she was okay with that, even if she longed for more.

"Really? That would be awesome! Tell you what, after basketball practice we can meet up and you can tutor me." Sora said and Naminé agreed. The bell soon rang for lunch and the two headed for the cafeteria.

As the two headed for the lunchroom, Kairi approached them and said, "Hi Naminé. Hi Sora. Sora, I was thinking that maybe we should study together for our social studies test next week."

"Oh man. That's next week? Sure Kai, we can study together."

"Great! Hey, how about we go get lunch together?" "Okay. Nami do you want to join us?"

"Uh, no thanks." Personally, Naminé didn't want to be a third wheel or have to witness Sora trying to flirt with Kairi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Kairi, you and Sora go. I'll see you next period Sora." "

Okay, bye Naminé." Sora said.

"Au revoir." Naminé said, knowing Sora wouldn't know what it meant.

"Uhh.." Sora blinked, confusion written on his face. "That means goodbye.' Naminé said while giggling.

"Uh, yeah. Save that until you actually start to tutor me." "Yeah. Yeah." Naminé said, while walking in the opposite direction.

When Kairi and Sora were out of view, Naminé went to her locker and took out a pencil and her sketchbook. She found a shady spot and started sketching Sora. Naminé was an amazing artist and when she started drawing she got lost in her own world. As Naminé drew she didn't see someone sit next to her.

"Wow." Naminé jumped slightly as she struggled to close her sketchbook.

"S-sora W-what are you doing here?" Naminé blushed. Sora, of all people saw her drawing him.

"You know, you're an amazing artist. It looked just like me!"

"Thanks, But, Sora, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend time with my best friend, is that a bad thing?" Sora said as he slung his arm over Naminé 's shoulder, a habit he had. Naminé blushed, even if her heart ached, _a best friend-nothing more..._

"No. It's not a bad thing, but wouldn't you want to spend time alone with Kairi?" Naminé said, even if she was really glad Sora was there with her.

"I would but, it would be awkward being alone with her."

"Oh." _So he really didn't come here just to be with me, he just didn't want to be alone with Kairi. _

"So why don't you teach me some French phrases of words right now?"

"Okay. S'il vous plaít, it means 'please.'"

"S'il vous plaít."

"Okay, the 's'il' is pronounced 'seel.'"

"Um, how about another word." Naminé rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Okay." Naminé looked straight into Sora's eyes and got lost in the moment. Sora was sitting very close to her and he had his arm around her shoulder. Naminé breathed out, no knowing she was holding her breath.

Then Naminé said, "Je T'aime." Naminé 's eyes widen after she realized what she said.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Sora asked, not knowing why Naminé was acting so weird. Naminé couldn't tell Sora what it meant, at least not yet.

"Uh, I'll tell you, but not now."

"Aw, why not? Nami..." Sora stopped mid-sentence when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Okay, Sora, time for fifth period. I'll see you there. Bye!" Naminé said as she grabbed her stuff and rushed off, leaving a stunned Sora.

_Ugh, I can't believe I said that! Stupid French. But, I will tell Sora what it means, only when I'm ready though. One day soon..._

* * *

A/N: Okay so 'S'il vous plait' means please, 'Au revoir' means goodbye, and the most important word 'Je T'aime' means I love you. Yes, Namine said that she loved Sora. Will Namine ever tell Sora what 'Je T'aime' means? Review and find out!


	2. Feelings

_A/N: First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the first chapter! You made me so happy! I'll answer reviews at the bottom of the chapter. Okay, there are numbers in this chapter that look like this (#) These mean that there is an explanation about a word or sentence at the bottom. I forgot to write a disclaimer! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts!** I hope you like this chapter, please read and review!_

* * *

_Namine's thoughts italiziced_

Naminé shuddered as a cold breeze blew against her. She struggled to pull her jacket tighter around herself as another gust of wind, mixed with rain, blew. Rain and wind were no conditions to be walking in but, Naminé was too preoccupied in her drawing that morning that she missed her bus. Both her parents worked, so getting a ride was not an option, which meant she had to walk. All Naminé had to protect herself from the cold and rain was a navy blue hooded jacket. The only problem was that the wind always blew off Naminé's hood. She was getting tired of pulling up her hood only to have it knocked off again. Naminé was about to give up and leave her hood and risk getting sick when, as if by magic, the rain stopped. Naminé then realized that it was still raining but not were she was standing.

"Hey." A voice said. Naminé turned her head only to have her eyes met identical azure eyes.

Sora was standing next to her, his black umbrella shielded them from the rain.

Naminé smiled and said, "Hi. Thanks." Naminé said the last part while motioning to the umbrella.

Sora smiled and said, "No problem."

The two continued to walk to school while Sora asked Naminé why she was walking in the rain. "I missed the bus." Naminé replied as she grinned sheepishly.

Sora smirked and said, "Let me guess. You were drawing again." Naminé looked up at Sora.

"Am I really that predictable?"

Sora's smirk turned into a smile as he replied, "Yes, you are."

Naminé pouted, which only caused Sora to laugh.

"Why are you walking?" It was Sora's turn to grin sheepishly.

"I kinda overslept." Naminé rolled her eyes but smiled.

Sora continued, "But, I have a good reason. I was doing research on French last night. I looked up the word you said yesterday at lunch." Naminé stopped dead in her tracks as her heart thudded wildly in her chest.

'_Oh no. He's not talking about je t'aime, is he? If he found out what it meant, I don't know what I'd do. I'm not ready to admit my feeling for him...' _

Sora had stopped walking and turned towards Naminé, concern evident in his features.

"Naminé?" Sora asked, breaking Naminé from her trance.

"What?" Naminé asked as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"That word, s'il vous plait. Remember?"

"Oh. That word." Naminé sighed with relief.

"Yeah. What did you think I meant?" Naminé started walking again, Sora right next to her.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Naminé said. Sora raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Well, like you said, it means 'please.' And I found out how to pronounce it!" Sora said, feeling proud of himself.

"Good job, Sora! Keep it up and you'll pass the next test for sure!" Naminé said while smiling up at Sora.

"Thanks."

A cold gust blew and the two teens shuddered.

"I can't believe that yesterday it was warm and sunny. Now it's cold and dark." Sora said.

"Well, we are in winter. I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing." Naminé replied.

The wind grew stronger and a gust left Naminé shaking. Sora, being the nice kid he was, decided to help Naminé out. Sora switched the umbrella from his right hand to his left. With his free arm, Sora pulled Naminé towards him and wrapped his arm tightly around Naminé's waist. Naminé blushed furiously and tried to get out of Sora's grip. Sora just tightened his grip, causing Naminé to blush more.

"I want to keep you warm, and the only way to do that is to share body heat." Sora explained.

Even if Sora looked calm, if you looked closely enough, you could see a pink tint on his cheeks. Their proximity was overwhelming, Sora had never gotten this close to a girl, let alone his best friend. Naminé knew Sora was only doing this to be nice but that didn't stop her heart from beating wildly and a blush to form on her cheeks. The two walked in a somewhat comfortable silence and soon they could see school coming into view.

When the two entered the school, they were immediately greeted by Kairi and their other friend and Sora's teammate (1), Roxas.

"Hey, you two." Kairi greeted but her eyes locked on Sora's arm, which was still around Naminé's waist. Sora followed Kairi's gaze and blushed when he noticed he hadn't let go of Naminé yet. Sora quickly released Naminé and looked away while Kairi and Roxas smirked.

"Hey Naminé, I need to ask you a question about yesterday's homework." Kairi made up an excuse and pulled Naminé off to the side.

"Kairi, we didn't have homework yesterday." Naminé said.

Kairi rolled her eyes but smiled and said, "I know, but what was that Roxi (2) and I walked in on?"

"Nothing. Sora and I were walking and I was cold. Sora only did that to keep me warm."

"Come on, Nami (3). He only said that as an excuse to hold you!"

"Kai (4), you're exaggerating. Sora's my friend. He doesn't like me that way."

"Naminé, Sora has feelings for you, he's just to naive to notice them. And I know you like him too." Kairi said as if it was the most easiest thing in the world.

"Kairi, I do not like Sora. Besides, he likes someone else."

Kairi sighed and said, "I know Sora has a crush on me, but I only like him as a friend, he'll get over the crush. Nami, don't let Sora's crush on me stop you from getting what you want." Kairi said he last part while motioning to Sora. Naminé turned to look at Sora and saw that Sora was staring at her.

Naminé looked away and said to Kairi, "I can't make Sora like me. He's not a prize for me to claim. Kairi I know you're only trying to help, and I appreciate it but, there's nothing I can do." Naminé walked away and towards her locker.

**While Kai and Nami were talking, Sora and Roxi were talking too.**

"Dude, do I sense something going on with you and Naminé?" Roxas asked as he nudged Sora.

"No! I was only keeping her warm!" Sora said.

"Hey, no need to get defensive. But, seriously, do you like Naminé?"

"Roxas, Naminé's my friend, my best friend to be exact. I've know her my whole life. I don't think of her that way."

"Have you ever tried thinking of you and Naminé that way?" Roxas asked.

"Well, no." Sora said and then turned towards Naminé and saw that she was staring at him. An image of them together flashed in Sora's mind.

Sora looked away and smiled and said to Roxas, "Honestly, Roxas, I never taught about it that way. I like Naminé, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Sora, Naminé likes you..."

Sora cut Roxas off, "That may be, but I can tell she's not ready and there's nothing I can do about it." Sora said, before he saw Naminé walking away and quickly went after her.

Kairi approached Roxas and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Roxas smiled and said, "Yeah, I am, but I think we should let Sora and Naminé get together on their own."

Kairi sighed and said, "Fine. Hey, I heard that Naminé will be tutoring Sora on French. Maybe when they're studying alone together, they'll realize their feelings. After all, French is the language of love."

* * *

**(1)- Remember that Sora is on the basketball team. Roxas is one of his teammates.  
(2)- Roxi is Roxas' nickname  
(3)- Nami is Namine's nickname  
(4)- Kai is Kairi's nickname**

_A/N: I hope the numbers didn't confuse you. If it did, I'm sorry! Well, right now in this story it is winter, remember that, it plays a major role in this story! I hope you liked this chapter! And now for the Review Reply (I'm going to be answering reviews from now on!) _

**whitestar091: I'm glad you liked the story! You wanted more, and here it is! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
**

**Amu123:Yes! Another NaminexSora fan! I LOVE NaminexSora! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one too!**

**Abysilityy: I'm glad you liked it! Take your time updating your stories, I don't want to rush you! Yeah, school gets in the way of many things, but Winter break is in two weeks! I love French too! It's okay if you don't understand, I don't understand a lot of things but I still keep going! xD Thanks for the review!**

**shuriken51: I would have picked italian but I don't know what many words mean! I only know a bit.**

A/N: I have a challenge for you! As you can tell I have nicknames for everyone except Sora, his name is too short! I couldn't find a nickname for Sora but maybe you can! If you can find a good nickname, nothing stupid, then I'll give you cookies and a personal thanks and a suprise gift! Okay, good luck!

* * *


	3. French, Basketball, Seifer?

_A/N: I'm sorry this is late! I hope this can make up for it! Think of it as a New Years present. Happy New Year! I would like to thank Abysilityy, threecatspajamas, .Nana Potato., and Amu123 For helping me pick a Nickname for Sora! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter! Hey, Has anyone seen Resident Evil: Degeneration? That movie was Awesome!! Anyway, on with the chapter! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **_

* * *

"Hey look, Naminé! The rain stopped!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora and Naminé were heading to their fourth period. The day was going by fast but to Naminé thought that it could go by faster. Ever since the incident in the morning, Naminé has been constantly pestered by Kairi, who kept making fun of her and Sora.

"That's great Sora, but if we don't hurry we're going to be late for French class." Naminé said, prying Sora away for the window.

"Actually, that's one class I'd like to miss."

**xxx French Class xxx**

"Good afternoon, Students." The teacher, Mrs. Rae greeted. "Before we begin, I would like to make an announcement. Due to the low grades on our most recent test," Mrs. Rae pauses to glance at Sora, who grins sheepishly in return. "I've decided to have everyone take the test again. This time, take advantage of your time and study. The test will be next week. Now, I would like you to get into pairs and converse with one another in French. Use everything you've learned." Mrs. Rae said before going to her desk to finish grading papers.

"Hey Naminé, do you want to be my partner?" Sora asked.

Naminé smiled and nodded. They move their desks so they were facing each other.

"You're lucky Sora. You get to remake your test." Naminé said.

"Yeah. But, I don't know if I'll pass this time. I mean, even the teacher believes I'll fail." Sora said, hanging his head in shame.

"Cheer up, Sora. This time you have something you didn't have last time."

Sora looks up. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Me, of course. I'll make sure you pass. So, today after basketball practice, we'll go to my house and have a study session." Naminé said, a smile grazing her features.

Sora smiled back. "Thanks Nami."

"No problem. We should probably start on our assignment. I'll go first. Bonjour"

"Bonjour." Sora replied, using the only French word he knows.

Naminé smiled and said, " Comment allez-vous?"

Sora titled his head slightly to the side, confusion written on his face.

"That means, how are you?" Naminé explained.

"I'm fine, except now I'm _really_ sure I'm going to fail!" Sora whined as he banged his head on his desk. Naminé sighed. _'This isn't going to be easy. If Sora gives up like this, he'll fail for sure..." _

**xxx Basketball Practice xxx **

"Okay boys, keep going through the drills until its time to go. I'll be in my office." Coach Michaels said before he entered his office.

Sora, Roxas, and the rest of the team begin on their drills when Seifer, Fuu, and Rai enter the gym.

"Hey look, it's the school chumps. Practicing to lose another game?" Seifer sneered, Fuu and Rai at his side.

"Shut up, Seifer. Why don't you and your pathetic excuse of a posse get out of here!" Sora yelled.

"Sora. Don't you have any respect for you elders? No matter, we're just passing by." Seifer said before he and his followers walked up to Sora.

Naminé, who had been drawing in the bleachers waiting for Sora to finish practice, tried to hide behind her sketchbook as Seifer glanced at her.

"Naminé. Still an outcast, huh? But still, she is kinda cute." Seifer said, loud enough for only Sora to hear.

"Don't even try. Naminé would never like a guy like you. Besides, I'd never let you get close to her because if you do, I will hurt you." Sora threatened.

Seifer smirked. "Don't worry Sora. I'd never go after your girlfriend, I'm not that kind of guy." Seifer and his followers made their way to the exit, but not before Seifer winked at Naminé, who grimaced in return.

When Seifer and his group left, Roxas walked up to Sora. "Sora. Me and the guys are heading in. Why don't you go and comfort Nami?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I will. I'll see you later."

Roxas smiled and he and the rest of the guys entered the locker room. Sora climbed up the bleachers and took a seat next to Naminé.

"Hey." Sora said, causing Naminé to look up at him. "Don't worry Nami! I'll protect you from Seifer like I did back then."

Naminé smiled. "Thanks Sora. But, I'm not the weak child I used to be. I can handle Seifer."

Sora smiled back. "Okay, but I'll be at your side." Naminé nodded. "Always."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this isn't very long, I promise to update sooner and make it longer! Oh, and I'll explain what happened between Sora, Namine, and Seifer in the next chapter. This is like a filler chapter. Either way, I hope you like it! Okay, Review Replies!_

**Whitestar091: I'm glad you like the story! You asked for more, and here it is! I hope you like it. Happy New Year!**

**Clana621: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks, it's okay if you couldn't find a nickname for Sora, at least you tried! :D I hope you like this chapter! Happy New Year!**

**Amu123: Thanks, glad you like it! It's okay if you couldn't find a nickname for Sora, I'm glad you tried! I hope you like this chapter! Happy New Year!**

**Abysilityy: Thank you so much! :D I really like with what you came for for Sora's nickname! I like 'Sky' If I use it I promise to give you the credit! Here's a cookie! I can't wait for your update! Happy New Year!**

**Sweetiepie101202: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Oh, and thanks for helping me get over my laziness and update! I hope you like this chapter! Happy New Year!**

**threecatspajamas: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! ^^ I know spanish but you're right, French is fun. I hope you get to learn French someday! I hope you like this chapter! Happy New Year!**

**Angle09: Aww, Thank you! :D I'm glad you like the story! I know some French, I'm learning little by little so sometimes I may use a translator. Yeah, I like learning new languages too! I hope you get to learn French someday! The language of love, romantic huh? :D Happy New Year!**

**.Nana Potato.: Thank you for the nicknames! I'm glad you like the story! Sora and Namine are navie, aren't they? But in a cute way! :D I hope you like this chapter! Happy New Year!**


	4. Flashbacks, Friendship, and More

_A/N: Finally, I update! Sorry if I took too long. I had a very stressful week, and it'll probably only get worse since I start school tomorrow. I wish winter break was longer! :( Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Oh, there's 3 flashbacks in this chapter, they an indication when a flashback starts. Okay on with the chapter! **Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts! **_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sora and Naminé left the gym. They were heading over to Naminé's house for their study session not study date. Kairi and Roxas had made fun of them when they brought the subject up.

**-Flashback-**

_The four teens sat in their usual spot, their lunches in hand. Kairi poked her so- called- food with her fork and stuck out her tongue. "They call this food? Stupid school. Can't they afford actual food?"_

_Naminé smiled and place a paper bag on the table. "And that's why I always bring my own lunch."_

_"Yeah. And that why I always eat from Nami's lunch. Did you know she brought cookies?" Sora said as he grabbed a cookie for the bag._

_"Sora, give me a cookie!" Kairi said as she reached for the bag._

_"No." Sora said as he snatched the bag away._

_Kairi glared. "Sora. Don't make me come over there!"_

_"Come on, Sora. They're not even your cookies. They're Nami's." Roxas said._

_"Yeah Sora! They're mine! Kairi, you can have a cookie. You too, Roxas." Naminé said, taking the bag from Sora and placing it back on the table. Kairi and Roxas each took one._

_"So, I was thinking, maybe we should do something together after school." Kairi said, after taking a bite of her cookie._

_"Sorry, but we can't. Sora and I are going to my house to study for our test." Naminé said, Sora nodding in agreement._

_"A study date." Kairi and Roxas said simultaneously. They smirked at Sora and Naminé's reaction. Both teens were blushing and vigorously shaking their heads, studdering as they denied-insisting that it was a study session._

"_Sure it is_." _Roxas said, as he and Kairi got up, taking their lunch to the garbage. But before they left, Kairi looked back and said, "Have a nice_ date." _Kairi then left, leaving Sora and Naminé alone, both of them turning red._

**-End Flashback- **

Both Naminé and Sora were still embarrassed but they hid it, now as they were walking, both were able to talk to each other. Naminé looked at the sky. The sun was hidden by several gray clouds from that morning's rain. She looked back at Sora, who was chatting away. Naminé smiled. She loved walking with Sora. Sora was great company because he was always cheerful and always had something to talk about. Naminé glanced at his eyes, the same eyes that captured her heart. They were the same shade as the ocean and sky. She felt she could drown in them if she looked long enough. Sora's eyes also played a role in the creation of his nickname.

**-Flashback-**

_Ten year old Sora and Naminé lounged on the couch, watching television. Both were bored out of their minds. All of a sudden Sora sat up and said, "Let's have a staring contest!"_

_Naminé looked at Sora. "Well, it sure beats watching infomercials. Kay, let's play!"_

_Naminé and Sora turned to each other and locked eyes. Everything was quiet as the two tried to keep their eyes open, that is until Naminé cried out, "Ah-ha!"_

_Sora blinked, backing away from Naminé. "Hey! That's cheating, Nami."_

_"No, silly! I just realized that your eyes are the same shade of blue as the sky. And your name means sky!_

_"So?"_

_"So, I finally have the perfect nickname for you! Since you always call me Nami, I'll call you sky! It's perfect! What do you think?"_

_Sora's expression turned into a thoughtful one. A few seconds later, he smiled. "I love it! Especially since you thought of it, Nami!"_

_"Glad you like it, Sky!" Naminé said, testing out the name. Yep, it was perfect..._

**-End Flashback-**

Naminé smiled at the memory. Sora and her were always fooling around. Naminé never felt like she had to act a certain way around him. She felt right, like she was meant to be with him.

"Hey, Naminé. You okay? You've been kinda quiet." Sora's voice broke Naminé away from her thoughts.

Naminé looked at Sora and smiled. "I'm okay." _In fact, every thing's perfect._

Sora smiled back. "Okay. What were you thinking about?"

Naminé rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you know, the old days, when we were kids."

Sora grinned. "Yeah. I miss the old days." Sora's eyelids went halfway over his eyes- in a dreamy, far away look. He was remembering the old days, when he was always with Naminé, having fun.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish we were kids again. Kids have it easy. But, maybe, something memorable and worthwhile will happen now that we are older. Being young adults must have it's advantages." Naminé said.

"Yeah." Sora said, not really know what else to say. It was quiet for a while till Naminé broke it.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"W..What did Seifer tell you?" Naminé said, recalling Seifer and Sora talking during basketball practice.

Sora looked over at Naminé. Sora opened his mouth but then closed it.

Naminé saw this. "You can tell me Sora. It wasn't anything bad was it?"

Sora shook his head. "No. Well, Seifer saw you in the bleachers, right? Well, he called you an outcast, but then he said you were cute. I defended you and told him that you'd never like a guy like him and if he ever got close to you, which he won't, he'd have to go through me."

Naminé stopped walking and so did Sora. Sora glanced at Naminé and saw that she had her head bowed.

"Naminé. Please tell me you'd never go to Seifer, because I don't want to lose you...." Sora stopped mid-sentence when Naminé tackle-hugged him. Sora blushed and saw that Naminé was smiling.

"Sora, I'd never leave you!" Naminé exclaimed as she let go of Sora, a small blush adoring her cheeks.

"R-really?" Sora studdered, still surprised from Naminé's hug.

Naminé nodded. "Sora. Thank you. You've protected me from Seifer and I appreciate it."

Sora smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Nami!"

Both teens continued walking. Naminé smiled and said, "You know, you've were protecting me even when we first met."

Sora grinned. "Yeah. I remember that day."

**-Flashback-**

_Seven year old Sora, Kairi, and Roxas arrived at the park, their parents decided their children should have a play date. The children immediately went to the sand box where they played tag. Roxas was the tagger and he was chasing after Sora. Sora laughed as he ran away, until something caught his eye. A girl, about his age, was near the swings and she was crying. Sora stopped running, letting Roxas to catch up to him and tag him. Sora didn't notice and he began walking towards the girl. Roxas was confused, Sora was supposed to run after him, not walk away._

_"Hey! Where are you going Sora?" Kairi called when she caught up with them. Sora just kept walking towards the girl._

_When Sora was close enough, he saw that the girl wasn't alone, another boy was there. Sora recognized the boy as the school bully, Seifer._

_"You're just a pathetic nobody. Nobody likes you, so why don't you just go away!" Seifer said to the girl, who just kept crying. Sora didn't know the girl but what Seifer said was way out of line. He knew nobody should be treated like that, so he decided to intervene._

_"Hey, Seifer! Leave the girl alone!" Sora yelled. Seifer and the girl looked up at Sora._

_"And if I don't? What are you going to do then? Seifer challenged._

_"I'm going to do this!" Sora said as he kicked Seifer in the shin. Seifer grabbed his leg and cried out. Sora then grabbed a bucket from the sand box and slammed it on Seifer's head. Sora grabbed the girl's hand and ran._

_When they were far enough from Seifer, the two kids stopped running. Sora turned to the girl and asked if she was okay._

_"I'm okay. Seifer was calling me names and he messed up my drawings," the girl looked up at Sora. "Thank you for saving me from him." She smiled._

_"No problem! By the way, my name is Sora." Sora greeted, while smiling._

_"I'm Naminé." Naminé said, smiling back._

_"Naminé, that's a pretty name. Hey, if Seifer ever comes back, I promise to protect you!"_

_"Really? Okay, thanks!"_

_"Naminé?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"D-do you want to be friends?" Sora asked as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_Naminé grinned. "Of course!"_

**-End Flashback- **

"I still can't believe you ditched Kairi and Roxas like that." Naminé said.

"Heh. Kairi gave me a real earful that day, she told me never to wonder off. But it was worth it, I got to meet you." Sora said, while smiling.

"Yeah. I'm glad I met you, Sora." Naminé said, truthfully.

Sora grinned. "I'm glad I met you too." Sora was honestly glad he met Naminé. Because ever since they met, the two of the have been inseparable. Sora couldn't ask for a better friend. Naminé was like his other half, like it was destiny that they met. It was almost as if they were meant to be...but, they were only friends, right? Yeah, just friends....

* * *

_A/N: Namine and Sora are so naive aren't they? But in a cute way ;D So now you now what happened between Seifer, Sora, and Namine. And you know Sora's nickname (Thanks Abysilityy!) I promise to try to update, as long as school doesn't get in the way! Again hope you liked it! Ugh! Too many flashbacks! Hopefully no one hates them! :D Review Replies!_

**whitestar091: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**sweetiepie101202: Yep, Sora really does care for Nami. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Angle09: Thank you! Yep, in this chapter you get to read how Sora got his nickname! :D I'm glad you like it! I hope to see an update from you soon! :D**

**Abysilityy: Again thank you for the nickname! I tried to figure out a way for Namine to think of it, hopefully it didn't sound to lame! :) I can't wait for your next update! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Xertaks: Aww! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I promise to have Vexen appear in the story soon! I hope you like this chapter! :D **

**threecatspajamas: Thanks, Glad you liked it! I like replying to reviews, I think everyone should! :D Hope you like this chapter!**

**Dark x Rose13: *hugs you back!* I'm so gald you like it! :D Usually I come up with ideas for stories in dreams. I could be sleeping then all of a sudden I dream up an idea! Weird huh? :D Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I love your story! It awesome ^_^ I got your messages also. I replied back, hopefully you got it! **


	5. What just happened?

__

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for like a month! It's just that my birthday was on January 29 and I was so exciting that I couldn't think of what to write next! Hopefully this will make up for it! :D Okay before you start reading, I need to clear things up, remember in chapter 2 Sora said that he looked up the word s'il vous plait on the internet? Well, in this chapter you'll find out that he looked up another _word besides that! _

_Enjoy! :P _

* * *

"Nami! We've been studying for almost two hours! My eyes and head hurt!" Sora whined as he put his textbook down and turn towards Naminé.

Naminé rolled her eyes. She and Sora had entered her house not more than twenty minutes ago. They went to Naminé's room and they've been studying since then, or at least trying to. With Sora's constant whining, it seemed like it's been two hours.

"Sora, stop exaggerating! We just started studying, and by the way you're acting, we'll be lucky if you learn anything for the test!"

Sora pouted, "But, I can't study on an empty stomach! Aren't you hungry? I mean, all we had for lunch were your cookies. I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Naminé sighed and closed her textbook, "Fine. I'll go make us something to eat. But, you've got to promise me you'll start studying for real this time."

Sora nodded and picked up his textbook, "I'll start studying now!" Naminé smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

When Naminé was out of sight, Sora frowned and threw his book unto Naminé's bed. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was _study_. He and Naminé could have been watching a movie together, but no, they had to study! He threw himself unto Naminé's bed, his head hit the pillow and he instantly sat up. Something was under the pillow. he lifted the pillow up and discovered a small white book underneath it. Written on the front cover was 'Naminé's Diary.' Sora's curiosity got the better of him and he picked the book up. He flipped to the most recent entry, which was yesterday's. This is what Sora saw...

_**Dear Diary, today we got our French tests back. I got another A, but Sora failed. I could tell he was really disappointed about it, so I offered to tutor him. Sora agreed, saying that it was a great idea. I was happy to be able to spend more time with him. During lunch, Sora and Kairi went to the cafeteria and I went outside to draw. I was starting to draw a portrait of Sora, when all of a sudden Sora appeared next to me. He said that it was too awkward to be alone with Kairi so he came to hang out with me. He then asked me to teach him some French words. At first I told him about s'il vous plait****, he had trouble saying it so, I tried another word. Okay, I don't know what happened, I guess it slipped, but I said Je t'aime! Sora then asked what it meant! I couldn't tell him what it meant, it would've be too hard. Even if I feel that way towards him, I would never be able to say it to his face! I don't think I'd be able to go up to him and say, "Sora, I love---"**_

Sora quickly shut the diary and put it under Naminé's pillow, he had heard Naminé walking back to the room. He grabbed his French textbook and open it to a random page. Naminé entered holding a plate with two sandwiches and two bowls of ice cream. "Okay Sora, I'm back and I made you a sandwich and a chocolate sundae." Naminé said as she handed the snacks to Sora. Sora thanked Naminé and began to eat.

It was quiet as the two ate in silence, Sora had been deep in thought.

I remember Naminé saying Je t'aime before. And in her diary she said she felt that way towards me. What does Je t'aime mean? I think I've read about it before...Oh wait, that was s'il vous plait I looked up on the Internet, but afterwards I think I looked Je t'aime up...

That's when it clicked.

Of course! Now I remember! I **did** look Je t'aime up because I remember Naminé saying it, and afterwards she was acting weird. Oh, what did it mean? Oh yeah! It meant, **I love you, **Sora smiled at the realization.

That's when it sunk in, Sora's eyes widened. 'Naminé loves me?!?! What! N-no that can't be right!What if it's true! What if Naminé does like me!?!

Naminé looked up and saw that Sora had a shocked expression on his face. "Sora? What's wrong?" Sora turned to Naminé. There was a mix of emotions in Sora's eyes. They were filled with shock, surprise, and-was that love?

"Huh?" Sora asked, breaking Naminé from her thoughts.

"I said, what's wrong?" Naminé repeated herself.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sora said, still shocked over his realization.

Naminé raised an eyebrow. What was Sora thinking about? Naminé shook it off, believing it was something stupid. "Well, now that you had your snack, are you ready to start studying?" Naminé asked.

"I have another idea." Sora said. Sora needed answers. If what he thought earlier was true, Naminé would be nervous around him, right? She should blush and fidget when he got close to her. Sora decided to try it out. Sora walked towards Naminé.

Naminé wanted to know what Sora meant by, I have another idea. She was about to ask when she saw Sora walk closer to her, and he kept walking. Naminé didn't know what Sora was doing but she took a step back. For every step he took, she took one backwards, until her back hit the wall. "S-sora? W-what are you doing?" She whispered.

Sora stepped up to her until he was nearly millimeters away from her. He leaned forward and whispered her name in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. Naminé started to fidget, her face was as red as a tomato. Sora then licked the corner of her mouth. He then pulled back and smiled, "You had some chocolate from your ice cream on your mouth. I thought I would help you clean it up." Sora then walked back to his book and started reading, he had gotten his answer.

Naminé still had her back against the wall. Her face was flushed and her mouth was opened in shock. What just happened?

* * *

_A/N: Oh, Sora know what Je t'aime means!! Haha, I hope you liked this chapter! I personally thought it was too short, but I also don't want to give away too much! Okay, I promise to update sooner! (hopefully!) _

_Review replies!_

**Whitestar091: Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Abysilityy: Awh, Thanks Abby! ^^ I'm glad you liked it! I'm so sorry for not updating, I hope this makes up for it! I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Angle09: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D I hope you like this chapter's romantic situation! :) (I'm not really good at writing romantic scenes!) As for Riku, I might be able to fit him into the story. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Dark x Rose13: Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm also sorry for not updating sooner, since my birthday passed I kinda got lazy! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**SoraxKairi7: Awh, Thank you for all the sweet reviews! I'm glad you like the story! :D I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I hope you like it! :D**


	6. Stars

_A/N: I'm sorry this is late, but for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. I tried but it kept saying that a glitch has occured and to try again in a few minutes. I don't know about you but THREE DAYS isn't a few minutes! Anyway, I finally was able to get into my account. Well, enough ranting, time for chapter 6! Oh, hope you don't mind, a lot of fluff occurs at the end, but I think everyone enjoys fluff every now and then! :P _

* * *

It was an early Wednesday morning. A slight wind rustled the palm trees as the sun broke through the clouds and shone on occupants of Destiny Islands.

Roxas removed his helmet and shook his head to put his spiky locks back into place. He picked up the black and silver skateboard Naminé had given to him for Christmas. He casually walked into Destiny High and quickly spotted Naminé near her locker. He turned and saw Sora at his locker, a silly grin on his face.

_'Weird,' _Roxas thought. _'Nami and Sora are always together. Is something wrong?' _Roxas put his things in his locker before walking up to Sora.

"Hey, Sora." Roxas greeted.

"Oh, hey Roxi!" Sora greeted back happily.

Roxas looks away, a frown adoring his face, "I hate that nickname."

"You know you love it, especially since Nami thought of it!"

"Speaking of Naminé, how did it go yesterday?" Roxas asked.

Sora smiled. "It went _really _well. In fact, I found out something new about Nami."

"Really? What?" Roxas asked curiously.

Sora's smile fell into a smirk. "Let's just say that I learned something really amazing."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay? By any chance, would it have anything to do with why Nami is avoiding you?"

Sora facial expression changed into a surprised one. "What? What makes you think that?"

"Well, it just that you and Nami are inseparable, and seeing you two not together is kind of weird." Roxas explained.

"Hmm, I guess she's didn't like what I did yesterday..."

"And what exactly did you do, Sora?" Roxas crossed his arms.

Sora looks away nervously, "Nothing! I didn't do anything!" He puts up his arms defensively.

Roxas shakes his head. "Weirdo." He says before walking off.

"H-hey! I heard that!" Sora says after Roxas.

"You were supposed to!" Came Roxas' reply. Sora pouts before walking off to class.

XXX

Throughout the school day, Sora tries to talk to Naminé, but to no avail. She ignores him and pretends she didn't hear him. Sora was getting worried, what if what he did caused them their friendship? No, Naminé wasn't the kind to hold a grudge. Soon, Sora gave up, believing that Naminé needed some time to cool off. He tried his best to go on during class, convincing himself that he would try to apologize to Naminé during his next class, which happened to be French Class.

XXX

_French Class_

When class started, Ms. Rae made an important announcement. "Due to the fact that report cards are coming out next week, I have decided to move the test to this Friday, which means you only have two days to study. I apologize for any inconvenience in your study time, so to make up for it, I've decided to make this a studying period. Please take out your books and take advantage of this time and study." Ms. Rae concluded before heading to her desk.

As soon as he heard he only had 2 days before the test, Sora began to panic. _'I can't learn everything in two days! I barely remember anything I learned yesterday! Well, I _was_ preoccupied with Nami, so I didn't learn anything, except that she loves me! Ugh, I shouldn't have played with her feelings yesterday, she must have been so uncomfortable. And now she's ignoring me! She's the only one that can help me learn this stuff!' _

Sora ran a hand through his hair, thinking. _'I really need to apologize to her!' _Sora looked over towards Naminé's desk, which was, of course, next to his. Naminé was intently drawing in her sketchbook. _'Of course she's drawing, she doesn't need to study, she know everything about this stupid language!'_ Sora mentally yelled. _'I guess I should try to apologize now.'_

"Psst! Nami!" Sora whispered.

Naminé had been busy drawing the beach she and Sora went to, when she heard Sora harshly whisper her name. She looked up and saw Sora smile at her. She titled her head curiously before saying, "Sora, you should be studying, not talking."

Sora frowned, "I'll study later, but please I really need to talk to you."

Naminé sighed, "Fine. What do you need?"

Sora took a deep breath, "First off, are you mad at me? Because if you are, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable yesterday. I really am sorry, I just want us to be friends again." He looked at Naminé with pleading eyes.

Naminé smiled, Sora was always so kind to her. "Sky, don't worry, I'm not mad, just a little.. shocked. But anyway, of course we're still friends! And I'm sorry for avoiding you, I just needed time to think."

Sora smiled. "I'm glad! And no problem, just glad we're okay!" He then grew serious, "Hey, do you think you'll still be able to tutor me? If you want to that is."

Naminé smiled at Sora and nodded. Sora felt relieved, he knew with Naminé's help he'd pass for sure.

XXX

After school, Naminé and Sora decided to go to the beach. They had planned on doing some studying while at the beach, but they got caught up in each other's company.

"Come on, Nami! Every time we come to the beach you never want to do anything!" Sora whined, running around the beach childishly.

Naminé sighed, "But, Sora you heard Ms. Rae, only two days to study!"

Sora pouted, "Aw, please? We could go for a swim, I'll study later!" He looked up at Naminé, putting on his best puppy dog eyes-the same look Naminé couldn't resist.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you fail!" Naminé said.

Sora frowned, "Hey, have some faith in me! Maybe by some miracle I'll pass!"

Naminé laughed, "I'm kidding Sora. Now do you still want to go for a swim?" Sora nodded, a smile on his face.

After spending about an hour in the water, Sora and Naminé decided to watch the sunset. They sat next to each other in the sand and watched as soft rays of pink and orange danced in the sky as the sun quietly descended beyond the horizon. The beautiful sight caused a comfortable silence between the two teens.

When darkness claimed the sky, Naminé could feel her eyes drooping. The softness of the sand, the low hum of the ocean, and the warmth of Sora's body next to her, were making her drowsy. Sora saw this.

"We should probably started heading home." Sora suggested.

Naminé shook her head. "I want to see the stars. Did you know they represent wishes coming true?" She mumbled quietly.

Sora looked at her and saw that her eyes were shining. "Yeah. You say that 'wishing song' and wish on the first star you see."

Naminé nodded. "Yeah. When I was little, my mom and I used to go outside, about this time, just to see the stars come out. My mom taught me that poem and I wished on a star since then. Even today we go outside to wish. I know it sounds stupid but it means a lot to me. Do..do you want to try?"

Sora smiled, "Sure."

When the first star appeared in the sky, the two teens recited the poem. "Star light, star bright, fist star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Naminé closed her eyes and leaned her head against Sora's shoulder, all the while saying her wish.

"I wish to be able to spend time with Sora like we did today, for him to always be a part of my life."

Unbeknownst to Naminé, she had said her wish out loud and Sora heard the whole thing.

So, she feels the same way, huh? Naminé, to tell you the truth, I wish for you to have the biggest part in my life...

* * *

_A/N: Aw, so sweet! :D I hope you liked this chapter! I was originally going to end the chapter before the beach part but I decided to make it longer, you deserve it for waiting so long! ^^ Please Read and Review! _

**_Review Replies!!_**

**_Angle09: Really? This is one of your favorite stories? Wow, I feel honored! ^^ I really glad you like this story! :D And yes, you're right, I shouldn't beat myself up for not updating. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! I hope this chapter was as good! ^^_**

**_Whitestar091: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! ^^ And like you asked, here's more! I hope you like this chapter! :D_**

**_Dark x Rose13: Yay, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! :D Sora's starting to realize his feelings for Namine. Well, he always had them, they were just out of reach! Haha! Well, I really hope you like this chapter! :P Thanks again! :D _**

**_SoraxKairi7: Haha, I don't I have it in me to write something like that! XD But, thanks for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one! :D _**


	7. Thunderstorm

_A/N: Wow, it almost took me a month to update! Sorry about that, I promise to update sooner now that it's Spring break! My goal is to have the next chapter up by the end of this week! Aw, I'm sad to say that there's only two chapters left, besides this one. T.T This was my fave story, hopefully yours too! :D Well, I hope you enjoy this fluff filled chappy! ^^_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KH! Oh, how I wish I did, though...._**

* * *

"Namine? Honey, wake up! If you don't, you'll be late to school!" Namine's mom, Aerith, said as she gently shook her daughter's shoulders. Namine's eyes fluttered before she opened them, taking in her surroundings.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, "Mom? How did I get here? I don't remember coming home last night."

Aerith smiled, "Well, Sora brought you home. He told me you two were at the beach and you fell asleep. He carried you all the way here and he even tucked you in!"

Namine blushed faintly, "I'll have to remember to thank him then," Her blush grew, "B-but not for the reason you're thinking of!"

Aerith's emerald eyes sparkled as she replied innocently, "I'm not thinking of anything! But if you want to thank him, why don't you do it now? After all, he's waiting for you downstairs!"

Namine's eyes widened, "What?! He's here?!"

**Meanwhile downstairs**

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?" Cloud said, glaring daggers at Sora.

Sora blushed. "Mr. Strife, I have no intentions with Namine," _Well, at least not yet_, "I'm just waiting for her, so we can walk to school together." Cloud looked at Sora speculatively before turning his attention back the newspaper in his hand.

Sora let out his breath, _Gosh, he scares me! Who knows how he'll act when I actually admit I like his daughter. Well, when I actually get the guts to tell Namine first._

Sora's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Namine yell out ,"_What?! He's here?!"_Followed by a loud thud. Sora shook his head, _looks like Namine's up..._

**Namine's room**

Namine rubbed the bump on her forehead. "Wow, Namine. I tell you that Sora's downstairs and you fall, face first, off your bed!" Aerith said while chuckling and pointing a finger at her daughter.

Namine pouted, "Mom! Not funny! Ugh, I'd better go get ready, Sora's probably scared to death of being alone with dad." She went to her closet and pulled out her school uniform.

Aerith stood up, "Okay, I'll go and tell Sora you'll be down in a few minutes."

When Namine was dressed she headed into the kitchen to grab a snack and then walked into the living room where she saw Sora and Aerith looking at a family album. Sora looked up and smiled. "Nami! You looked so cute when you were a baby!" He exclaimed.

Namine felt the heat rise up to her cheeks, "Uh, T-thanks." She stuttered. Aerith grinned at the two teens, _how adorable they looked together!_

"Well, I guess we should start heading to school now," Sora said, "Thank you Mrs. Strife for letting me come over."

Aerith smiled, "Sora, call me Aerith. And no problem, you're welcome here anytime!"

"Under our supervision, of course." Cloud said as he entered the room.

Aerith smacked her husband's shoulder, "Cloud! Be nice!"

Namine laughed awkwardly. "Okay..Well, bye mom, dad!" She said as she dragged Sora out the door.

Once safely outside, Sora turned to Namine, "Nami, your dad scares me! It's like he has it out for me!"

Namine smirked, "Oh? Big, tough, Sora is scared?"

He pouted, "I'm telling you how I feel and you make fun of me? Real nice, Namine!" He feigned hurt.

Namine laughed, "I'm sorry, Sky. Now, let's go or we'll be late!"

Sora wasn't paying attention though, he was staring at the red spot on Namine's forehead. "What happened?" He asked, examining the bruise.

Namine looked down, "I, uh, I kinda fell out of bed this morning..."

"So that's what I heard!" Sora said between chuckles, causing Namine to pout.

"Stop laughing at my pain!" She said as she glared at him.

Sora kept on laughing though, and Namine was about to force the smirk of his face when a pair of soft, warm lips pressed themselves gently against her forehead. Namine's eyes widened and a scarlet red blush spread across her cheeks. Sora pulled back, a small tint of red on his cheeks.

"Hopefully, that will make it go down and all better!" He said cheerfully. He then started on his merry way to school, Namine following slowly, a dazed look in her eyes.

**Lunch**

"So, what happened yesterday?" Kairi said as she took a seat at their usual spot in the cafeteria.

"Kai, you should have been here! Sora and Nami were actually avoiding each other!" Roxas exclaimed.

Kairi almost choked on her food. "What?! Darn it! Why does everything happen when I'm not here? I just **had **to get sick yesterday..." Kairi's mood quickly changed, "So, why were you avoiding each other? Did you make up yet? Of course you did, you're best friends! Did any of this have to do with you study date? I mean, study session." She corrected herself when she saw the glares Sora and Namine were giving her.

Namine spoke up, "To answer your question in order, we weren't actually avoiding each other-more like giving ourselves space. Yes, we did make up. And yes, it had something to do with that."

Kairi nodded, "Nami, if Sora did something stupid, tell me so I can beat some sense into him!" Sora panicked and hid behind Namine.

"Nah, Kai. It's okay." Namine answered as she pried Sora away from her.

Kairi sighed, "Fine. Oh, hey Sora? Remember when I said we should study for our English test together? Well, I'm gonna have to cancel. You need to spend all you're time with Nami if you want to pass your French test."

Sora nodded, "Sure, Kairi. And you're right, that's why Nami's coming over to my house to help me study, since I was already at hers..."

"No, that's not the reason why, he's just afraid of my dad." Namine cut in.

"Am not!" Sora exclaimed. "anyway, my parents are going out tonight, so we'll have a quiet place to study."

Outside the school, gray clouds started covering the sky as thunder rumbled nearby.

Sora frowned, "Well, not as quiet as I thought."

"Okay then. Just promise me that when you guys are alone, you won't do something you'll regret!" Kairi said as she playfully winked at the two.

"Kairi!!" Sora and Namine yelled simultaneously as they blushed.

**Afternoon- Sora's room-**

Namine watched as the rain gently pelted the window. "It looks like the rain isn't going to stop anytime soon." She said as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Sora took a seat next to her on the window seat. "Yup. It looks like it's going to be a thunder storm."

Namine pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Y-yeah." She said, a hint of nervousness in her tone. A loud roar of thunder resounded in the sky causing Namine to shriek and cover her ears.

When the thunder rolled by, Sora said, "You're afraid of the thunder, right?" Namine nodded. Sora gave her a comforting smile, "Don't worry Nami! I promise to protect you! I'll make sure the thunder doesn't scare you!"

Namine smiled, "Sora, you're so caring and kind to me," she looked down and whispered, "Thank you, for everything."

Sora lifted up her chin so that she was gazing into his eyes. He then took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Nami, there's something I need to tell you," He took a deep breath, "I love-"

A crash of lightning and thunder knocked the electricity out causing Namine to yell out in fear. Sora grabbed her and hugged her tightly all the while whispering to her, "It's just the storm, it knocked the lights out. Don't worry, I'm here. I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?" Namine simply nodded and buried her head into Sora's chest.

Eventually, the storm died out. Namine had managed to calm down and soon she fell asleep, safe and sound in Sora's warm embrace. Sora smiled as the moon broke out from the clouds and shone on them, causing Namine's pale skin and golden hair to glow.

He ran his finger down her cheek and lips. "Huh," He whispered to her sleeping form, "I almost got to admit how I feel about you, but as fate should have it, my chance is ruined." He yawned and snuggled up to Namine. He let sleep overtake him as he said, "Well, tomorrow's another day..."

Around the sleeping teens, their French textbooks lay about, forgotten and unopened...

... So much for last minute studying.

* * *

_A/N: Aw, how cute! :D Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said, there's only two chappies left! I hope to update by the end of this week! Oh, I gotta stop writing, It's 11:00 P.M right now! But, I have to reply to my reviews first! :D_

**_Review Replies~_**

**_SoraxKairi7: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! D: I hope you enjoy this chapter though! ^^ Aw, thanks for the review! And thanks for recommending me to read your story! BTW, your story is getting good, I love the whole love triangle, and the mystery involved, Update soon! :D _**

**_Angle09: Aw, thanks for the sweet review! Yup, I'm waiting for the right moment for the confession, almost had one in this chapter! :D Hehe, but the confession is coming soon, don't worry! I hope you like this chapter! _**

**_Dark x Rose13: Thanks so much for the awesome review! This story is one of your favorites? Aw, I feel honored! I'm so glad you like it! :D Hehe, thankies! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^_**

**gigil12345: Thanks so much for the review! :D I'm glad you like this story! I really hope you like this chapter!! :)**


	8. Test Results

_A/N: I kept my promise! I updated! Yay! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! Aw, one chapter left! It's almost confession time! :D Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **Disclaimer: I don't own KH! D: **_

* * *

"And exactly where were you last night?" Cloud asked, a frown on his face. Naminé fidgeted under his stare.

"Dad, I already told you. I was at Sora's house-studying for today's test." She replied, even though she knew it was useless. Naminé was in a _very_ bad predicament.

That morning, when she had woken up, she found herself wrapped in Sora's arms, both on the floor of his room. She remembered blushing furiously before decided to go back to sleep. Besides, she really didn't want to wake Sora up, who looked so innocent as the morning sunlight softly caressed his face. Naminé had barely closed her eyes when they snapped back open. She quickly stood up, dragging Sora with her until he released his grip on her and fell back down.

"Oww. What was that for?" Sora had asked as Naminé paced around the room, picking up her backpack and textbooks.

Naminé stopped and turned him, pointing at her French textbook. "Ring a bell?" She asked. Sora stared at the book and slowly put two and two together. The look on his face was priceless, a look of sheer horror.

"WHAT?! That's _TODAY_?! AHH, I'm so gonna **FAIL**! I haven't studied at all!"

Naminé clamped her hand over his mouth, "Calm down! We'll do some last minute cramming later. Besides, I think we have other things to worry about."

Sora pried her hand from his mouth, "What could be worse?"

She took a breath, "My dad..." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Think about it. I stayed here _all_ night, **alone** with you. I didn't get a chance to tell them that I was staying over. They must be worried..."

"Yeah, worried about you!" Sora exclaimed, "But your dad's gonna kill me! He doesn't trust me, let alone with his daughter!"

Naminé managed a small smiled. "No need to worry! By chance, maybe, my parents are still asleep. We can sneak in, I'll change, and we can head to school."

But who knew fate hated them so much? When they arrived at Naminé's house, Cloud and Aerith were there, waiting to greet them. Which brings us to now, Naminé getting the 3rd degree from her father while Sora hid behind her.

"Yes, Naminé. You said you were going to _study_, not stay the night!" Cloud said, his eyes flicking from Naminé to Sora.

Fortunately, Aerith decided to step in. "Cloud, calm down! All that matters is that Naminé is back and safe. Besides, with that storm last night, it would have been dangerous if any one of us went out. Naminé did the right thing staying at Sora's house until the storm ended. And I'm sure Sora made sure nothing happened to her, right?"

Sora looked up at her and smiled, "Yep! I made a promise to protect Nami, no matter what!"

Cloud folded his arms across his chest. "Hn. Fine. Now, Naminé, hurry and get ready for school." Naminé nodded and ran upstairs, leaving Sora alone and unprotected.

Sora chuckled nervously. "U-um, M-Mr. and Mrs. S-strife, T-there's something I w-want to tell you." He stuttered.

Aerith smiled, "Go ahead, Sora."

Sora took a deep breath, _Well, it's now or never_, "It's about Naminé..."

**-Upstairs-**

Naminé went to her closet and pulled out a fresh, clean, new uniform. She walked into her bedroom bathroom and glanced at the mirror. Her face was flushed. _Well I did a lot of blushing today, especially this morning.._ Naminé's thought drifted off to when she woke up. The feeling of Sora's arms around her made her feel safe and warm. She wanted to experience that feeling everyday. And how Sora looked when the sunlight hit him, so childish and serene. Naminé could feel her face heating up again.

"Err, I gotta stop doing that!" She exclaimed as she ran her hand under the water and splashed it on her face. She quickly changed and fixed her hair. When she was ready she headed downstairs.

**-Meanwhile Downstairs-**

Aerith and Cloud couldn't believe what Sora had just told them. Aerith could hardly contain her excitement, she let out a squeal and hugged Sora in a death grip.

"Ahh! I'm so happy I could cry!" Aerith exclaimed as she let Sora go.

Sora looked up hopefully, "So, is that a yes?"

Aerith smiled widely and nodded happily, "Yes, of course!" Sora smiled back and slowly turned to Cloud. He expected to see him red from anger but instead, Cloud was smiling! Well, a smirk...close enough!

"I knew this was coming sooner or later. I would've preferred later, but I can see this will make you both happy. Sora, you have my permission, but! You have to promise me you'll do everything you can to make her happy and never, ever, hurt her." Cloud explained.

Sora nodded, "Of course, I'll try my very best!"

"Your best at what?" Naminé asked as she entered the room.

"Sora told me that he had his French test today. I just wished him luck and told him to do his best." Aerith made something up. She said this with a straight face, but inside she couldn't stop smiling. She turned to Sora and gave him a wink.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we better get going." Naminé said, heading for the door.

"Bye honey! I hope you have a very, very, great day today!" Aerith said to her daughter as she suppressed a smirk.

"Uh, okay, thanks.." Naminé replied, a little weirded out by her parents behavior.

**-Third Period- Math-**

Sora was literally panicking. _Next period, French class!_ He had skipped his math assignment to do some last minute cramming like Naminé suggested.

Naminé looked up from her assignment, "I'm sorry." She mouthed since they weren't allowed to talk.

Sora smiled "It's okay. I'd probably fail anyway." He whispered back.

Still, Naminé couldn't help but feel guilty. She had let her feelings get the best of her and it got in the way of her goal for that day, making sure Sora passed his test. She sighed and went back to work. Soon, the bell rang, Forth period was about to begin.

**-Fourth Period-French**

"Okay class. I hope you all studied and are ready for the test! Now, when you're testing, make sure there is no wondering eyes and make sure that it's quiet." Ms. Rae said as she passed the test papers. "Now, do your best!"

Naminé looked at Sora and whispered, "Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll need it!" He said back.

Sora then scanned his test and he instantly groaned. He didn't understand any of it, expect the NAME part. He turned his page over and looked at the last question. A wide smile danced on his lips. He might failed his test but at least he'll get ONE question right. He quickly jolted down the answer, he knew the answer to that question by heart.

**-Eighth Period-Study hall with Ms. Rae-**

It was the last period of the day, so Ms. Rae made it free time for the students. Naminé had spent the whole period apologizing to Sora. "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you from your studying time." She said as she bowed her head.

Sora lifted her chin, "Don't worry Naminé. I don't blame you. It was my fault because I should have been studying ever since I got the class, I knew it wasn't going to be an easy A. And Naminé you didn't distract me, in fact I enjoyed the time we spent to together!"

Naminé smiled, "Thank you, Sora. I'm glad, I promise that next time, I'll actually help you in your studying!"

When there was only a couple of minutes before class was over, Ms. Rae called Sora and Naminé over. "I wanted to give your French test back. I've already graded them and I wanted you to go over them." She gave Naminé's hers first, who smiled at the grade. Then she gave Sora's his, who frowned at his, but then smiled, he only got one right. Ms. Rae smiled a knowing smiled at Sora, she had seen what he wrote for his only answer.

When class was over Sora followed Naminé to her locker. When she had put her books away, Sora said, "Hey, Naminé. It turns out I failed my test. But, I got one right. It's better than nothing, right? Here, check it, it's the last question."

Naminé took his test. She turned it over and her eyes locked onto the last question.

Question 15: What does Je t'aime mean?

In Sora's writing he wrote inside a big heart- **Je t'aime means I love you. And Naminé? Je t'aime! I love you too!**

* * *

_A/N: Le gasp! Which is French for GASP! :D Hehe, Aw, Sorry guys confession shall continue in the next chapter! I hope you ejoyed this chapter! _

**_Review Replies! _**

**SoraxKairi7: Sorry it took me a while to update. But thanks for the awesome review! I really appericate it! ^^ Aww, I feel so honored! Thanks so much for putting this story on your recommended stories! 3 Thanks again and I really hope you like this chapter! :D **

**MsKittyCullen: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoy the story! I hope this chapter is long enough and I hope you like this chapter! :D I promise next chapter will be better for the confession is coming in! ^^ Yup, I've seen people you Sor-Sor too, thanks for the recommendation though! :D Thanks again! 3**

**Angle09: Awh, thanks! :D I'm glad you like the story! I hope you like this chapter! And don't worry the confession is coming next! I promise the next chapter will be better! ^^**

**poohbearlover95: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! I really hope you like this chapter! :D **


	9. Je T'aime, For Real This Time!

_A/N: I'm sorry this is late! I been very busy with school lately, I couldn't find time to update. But here I am with the last update for French! I'm so sad that this story is coming to an end! T.T Well, I hope you enjoy this chappy! :D **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

* * *

She couldn't believe what she had just read! Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, yeah that was it! But, it couldn't be that, she had read that same question for what seemed to be hundreds of times and every time it said the same thing. Sora was actually admitting that he loved her! This single realization was enough to cause Naminé's heart to beat wildly in her chest. Her sweaty palms, caused by her nervousness, almost caused her to drop the test in her hands. Gathering all her courage, Naminé took a shy glance at Sora. He was shyly shuffling his feet while keeping his glance on one of the lockers, he was also blushing!

Finally finding her voice, Naminé quietly said, "S-sora? H-how did you.... k-know?"

Sora looked up, "You mean, about Je t'aime?" Naminé weakly nodded, all this was causing her to get a little light headed. "Remember when I told you I looked up s'il vous plaít? Well, I also looked up Je t'aime because I remembered you refused to tell me what it meant."

"Okay, but, how did you find out I....l-loved y-you?" She replied nervously.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "I guess you could say, your diary helped me."

"Y-you read my diary?!" She exclaimed, all her shyness gone.

Sora put up his arms defensively, "H-hey, I only read one entry!"

Naminé sighed, "It's fine. But remember, curiosity killed the cat! But, Sora. Do you really mean what you wrote? Do...you really love me?"

Sora took a deep breath, a scarlet red blush tinting his cheeks. "Yeah...I really do love you, Nami, really."

"I love you too, Sora." She paused. "Hey, but what about my parents? My dad? Won't he kill you when he finds out?"

"Nope! I asked them this moring!It's alright with them! You're dad even said we would end up together!"

Naminé blushed and smiled. She felt like laughing and crying. How she managed to stay conscious through this confession, she didn't know how. She felt light headed, she wondered if this was a dream.

Naminé's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm hand cup her cheek. She looked up and saw Sora leaning in. _Is he really going to kiss me?_ Sora's eyes slowly closed as his lips got closer. Naminé shut her eyes, letting the test fall to the ground as she leaned up as well. Soon, she could feel Sora's warm breath on her cheeks. Their lips were centimeters away when...

**BAM!! **

A classroom door slammed opened and out ran Kairi and Roxas, who were arguing with each other.

"Geez, Kairi! If you hadn't been busy text messaging, you could have told me not to mix those two chemicals together! We're lucky we were able to get out of the way before that mixture exploded!" Roxas said while glaring at the auburn haired girl.

"Well, if you were smart enough, you would have known not to mix them together!" She shot back.

"..."

"Oh, looks the Roxi doesn't have a comeback!" She teased.

"Comebacks are for losers." Roxas replied coolly.

"Why you!" She growled at him. "Whatever. Now let's get out of here before someone comes to check out what caused that explosion."

"Hey, Kai. Isn't that Sora and Nami?" He pointed to the two teens huddled in the corner, obviously shocked by the explosion.

"Yeah! That's them! Hey! Sor, Nami!" She called as she ran towards them, Roxas following.

Sora and Naminé quickly separated when they heard their friends coming towards them.

"Oh. Hey, Kai, Roxi." Naminé greeted with Sora. "By chance, do you guys know what caused that explosion?"

Kairi glanced at Roxas, "You can thank Roxas for that. He caused a chemical reaction in the science room and we barely escaped when that thing blew up!" Roxas said nothing, he just glared at her.

"Why were you guys in the Science room?" Sora asked.

"Kairi here is failing science. Since report cards are coming out next week, she thought she could do some extra credit to raise up her grade. Like always, I got dragged along to do most of the work." Roxas answered.

"Well, you didn't do a good job anyways. You blew up my science experiment!" Kairi argued. "Whatever, though. Hey, you guys want to go to the mall or the movies? It's Friday, we should do something fun to start off the weekend!" Sora, Naminé, and Kairi talked the subject over while a piece of paper on the ground caught Roxas's attention. He picked up the paper and his eyes widened when he read it over. Eventually, his lips fell into a smirk.

"Hey, Kai. It looks like we're interrupting something. Look." He said as he handed Sora's test to her.

Kairi took the test and she gasped. "Sora! How could you?! You failed your French test! Didn't you pay attention to Nami?!" She said as she glared at the brunette.

"No you dummy! Turn it over!" Roxas exclaimed as he snatched the test and turned it over, pointing to the large heart at the bottom.

"Oh.." She read the contents of the heart and it finally registered in her mind. "OHHH!! OH MY GOD!! FINALLY! IT"S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS CONFESSED!!!" She yelled happily while dancing and jumping around.

Roxas sweat dropped. He grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her towards the school's entrance. "Come on, Kairi. Let's give the love birds some alone time." He pulled the red head with him while she continued her happy ranting.

"Well, that was unusual." Sora commented when the two were out of sight.

"Yeah." Naminé agreed.

"Um, so.. uh." Sora stammered as he struggled to keep an awkward silence away.

"Sora?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I.. I'm really happy you feel the same way. I've had a crush on you for a long time, but I was too scared to act on my feelings. I was afraid of being rejected. Even Kairi and Roxas urged me to confess to you. I almost did that afternoon when I said Je t'aime. But, again I chickened out. Er, what I'm trying to say is....mmhm!!"

Naminé was cut off when Sora crashed his lips on hers. His lips were soft and gentle as he kissed her. His arms softly wrapped around her waist as Naminé wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora pulled her closer and poured all his love and passion into his kiss. After a few minutes, their lips broke apart but they stayed in each other's arms. Sora removed his arms from her waist and entwined their fingers together as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"WHOO!! YOU GO MAN!!" Kairi's voice echoed out at the end of the hall.

"Kairi! I told you to keep quiet! Look, now our cover is blown!" Roxas angrily yelled as he emerged from behind some lockers. Apparently, the two hid there to spy on the two teens.

"Roxas! KAIRI!" Sora yelled as he reluctantly pulled out of their embrace and ran towards the two.

"Ahh! RUN!!" Kairi yelled as she and Roxas ran out of the school.

When Sora was sure Kairi and Roxas had left for good, he returned to Naminé, who was blushing heavily, embarrassed of being caught.

"How embarrassing!" Naminé remarked as she smiled shyly.

"Yeah." He then grinned, "Hey, you want to try that again?"

Naminé laughed, "It looks like your hormones are going out of control!"

"Oh really?" Another devilish grin, "You want to know what's my favorite thing about French?"

Naminé blinked. "What?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "_**French**_ Kissing." He pulled back and smirked at her reaction.

Naminé was as red as a tomato and mouth formed a perfect 'O' "S-sora! Y-you pervert!" She said as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"But either way, you love me!" He said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Yeah. And this time I can confidently say, Je t'aime, I love you Sky."

"I love you too, Nami. Je t'aime." He replied before pulling her into another kiss.

_It all started with a test, a test that challenged his feelings. And I'm proud to say, that this is one test that Sora passed with flying colors..._

* * *

_A/N: Such a chessy ending huh? Well, anyways, I'm proud of this ending and I hope you all like it too! :D I would like to thank everyone for their support, and I hope you'll support me for any future stories I write! ^^_

_**Last time, Review replies!**_

**MsKittyCullen: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter as well! I hope you continue to support me and my stories! Thankies! :D**

**xoxoTwilight269: You wanted more, and here it is! Hehe, thanks so much for all you're support! I'm glad you liked this story, and I hope you liked this chapter! ^^**

**MegamanSora: Thanks for the review! Well, Sora is a romantic type of guy, I guess! XD Ah! Please live! Here, another chapter for you! :D I hope you like it! **

**Angle09: Hehe, yeah it did sound like Sora was asking permission to marry Nami! XD Oh, and I listened to what you said, I let Sora pass a test! A very big and important test, his love for Nami! :D Thanks so much for all your support throughout this story! I really hope you like this chappy! ^^ **

**poohbearlover95: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one! Thanks for the support! :D**

**Dark x Rose13: Awh, thanks so much for the sweet review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the confession! :D Thanks so much for all your support! I hope you like this chapter! ^^**

**SoraxKairi7: Aww, Lucky! I wish I could go to an anime convention! Cool! I wish I could see you in your Namine cosplay. Lucky how you were able to take a pic with Sora! :D I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well. And I would also like to thank you for all your support! ^^**


End file.
